Cheats and Scams
This wiki does not condone cheating or scamming. All information on this wiki is based on legitimate game play. There is no such thing as a legitimate cheat, or hack on Island Paradise. This page is meant for players to avoid being cheated, hacked or scammed, not to encourage cheating, hacking or scamming. Cheats/Hacks Some players will write scripts and deliberately hack into the game for extra coins, experience, items or privileges. They may be referred to by a variety of names, including ones such as "macros" and "bots". If you know of players doing so, report them to Support. You may also find external websites offering you a script that will hack into the game. Players are not advised to download them. They could be a variety of spyware and malware, meant to get at your personal information. It is recommended to report the website to Support. Players found to be cheating and hacking the game can be permanently banned. Terms of Use. http://meteorgames.com/terms.php Scam Groups/Pages Players may get invites to groups or fan pages that could offer them a variety of things. Popular are "unreleased items", "extra gold" and "extra experience". No group or fan page on Facebook has the ability to do such a thing. The lure of all these items is meant for people trying to do identity theft, or unethical market research. This does not mean all fan groups or pages on Facebook are scams. Some are genuine groups that help other players gain new neighbors and learn tricks to advance quicker in the game. If you find what is probably a scam group/page, report it by going to the group/page. Scroll down to the bottom and look on the left hand side. There should be a 'Report Group' or 'Report Page' button. Remember that in this case, you are reporting the group/page to Facebook, and not Meteor Games. Signs of a Scam Group/Page *One of the key requirements is to invite your friends. http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=108946072453323&ref=share *The administrators of the group/page are hidden. *The wall is full of complaints that people didn't get what they wanted. *The offer is too good to be true. Other Applications You may find players posting links to applications that are offering you "bonus" coins, experience, items, or other privileges. You could also get invited to add the application. These applications are not real. Meteor Games will not create other applications for players to gain additional bonuses, nor do any applications not created by Meteor Games have the power to grant these bonuses. If the link is posted on the discussion boards, report it and allow moderators to take care of it. If it is an application, don't add it. Ignore it. Glitch Abuse Because the game is in Beta testing, there are bound to be glitches. Players are not encouraged to take advantage of them and gain large amounts of coins, experience or items. Players are encouraged to report them to Support. While taking advantage of glitches may not result in a ban, other players are bound to notice the change in the speed someone can move up ranks, gain coins, or other visible means. Some will remove neighbors that they feel are abusing glitches. Posing as Staff Members Not every player that has the word "Meteor" in their name is necessarily a staff member. If they are a staff member, when they post on the discussion boards, their posts will be highlighted in green and there will be a small message that says "Post by application developer". There is no other way to determine if they are a staff member, unfortunately. If they are only playing the game with "Meteor" in their names and not posing as staff members, then it is fine. If they are posing as staff members, players are encouraged to report them to Support. See also *Adding Neighbors Safely References Category:Game Play & Rules